Development of unique instrumentation often using novel approaches is, in many instances, a necessary attribute to the success of biomedical engineering. 1) Laser flash photolysis of ligands bound to hemeproteins enables kinetic binding constants to be evaluated for use in understanding the mechanism of action of hemeproteins. Electronic instrumentation has been developed to control the sub-microsecond sequencing and operation of experimental procedures and to capture optical signals monitoring the reaction kinetics. 2) The ability to perform real time funtional infra-red imaging in patients undergoing craniotomy permits reliable localization of lesions with a non-invasive approach. Synchronization of infra-red image video frames to stimuli, ECG, or brain electrical discharge allows signal intensity changes to be correlated with physiological parameters such as perfusion that enable tumor lesion identification. 3) Development of electronic and electro-mechanical systems for production of non-standard stimuli for electroretinography has allowed advances in diagnostic testing and research protocols. 4) Mechanical and optical designs to gather simultaneous optical and chemical fractions enhances the utility of macromolecular sedimentation equilibria established by ultracentrifugation analysis. 5) Measuring steady state and dynamic performance characteristics of various instruments is utilized for cardiovascular research. 6) Spectrofluorometric methods have been developed for characterization of neurotransmitter regulation. - hemeprotein, photolyis, craniotomy, infra-red, imaging, electroretinography, ultracentrifugation, macromolecule